Si ce n'est toi
by LegMa
Summary: Durant une mission banale, John meurt ! Plus tard, Rodney trouve une lettre de son ami...." c'est un drame mais pas non plus dramatique ! hum.. disons qu'il passe assez bien ...


**Auteur** : _bah moi, Legma, 19 ans, 1m67.5 et ....hem, désolée, je me croyais aux " Fics anonymes " mdrr bon j'arrête le délire !!_

**Genre** : _euh.....un slash , sans NC, ou quoi que ce soit !_

**Titre **: _Si ce n'est toi …_

**Résumé** : _John est mort et Rodney découvre sa lettre......_

**Disclamer**: _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc…_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…._

*************

Je sais que cette lettre peut te paraître irréaliste, mais je t'en pris, ne prends pas ton air effrayé et lis là, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

Quand on m'a annoncé que je devrais renoncer à toute vie sur Terre, je me suis dit que ce serait un moyen de recommencer une nouvelle vie….mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que cette vie allait me faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce que j'étais et me faire découvrir une personne extraordinaire..

Avant d'embarquer pour cette folie, j'étais avec toi ! On ne s'était parlé qu'une fois, mais cela avait suffit pour me faire accepter. Je voulais être avec toi !! Et depuis on ne sait jamais quitté.

Bien souvent j'ai eu peur pour toi, je ne voulais pas te perdre, et j'étais prêt à tout pour toi !! Même à mourir……….

Un jour tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour aller sur une planète. Bien sûr je t'avais fait charrier, que veux-tu, j'aimais te voir en colère !! Tu m'as presque supplié pour que je t'accompagne…. Et j'ai accepté ! Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre.. non ! Je n'ai jamais pu te refuser quelque chose, et dieu sait que j'aurais dû le faire plus d'une fois !!!

Pendant que tu déchiffrais des inscriptions bizarres sur un socle, je m'étais mis à l'écart, d'abord pour te laisser travailler tranquillement, mais aussi pour te regarder sans que tu puisses le remarquer ! J'ai toujours aimé ta façon de te tenir, ces mimiques sur ce si jolie visage, ton regard si prenant, ta voix, ton sourire, ton rire,et même………..ton caractère !! Depuis ce jour en Antarctique, j'ai ressenti des choses pour toi, puis au fil des années passées sur la citée, j'ai découvert que ces choses étaient des sentiments !! Qui d'autre aurait pu me faire cette sensation de bien être, si ce n'est toi ? Jamais personne n'a pu te remplacer dans mon cœur. Oui, j'admet, maintenant que je ne suis plus de ce monde, que je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, peut importe les distances qui nous séparent . Je ne sais pour quelle raison je ne te l'ai pas dit plutôt…. Peut-être la peur de te l'avouer et surtout de voir ta réaction ?

Tu as reçu cette lettre grâce à ces pouvoirs que l'on m'a donné, enfin je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir les garder bien longtemps si je continue à faire ça !! Mais qu'importe, je voulais que tu le saches !!

Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est en rien ta faute, et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles !! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à recommencer, tu sais. Il était hors de question que cette balle te soit destinée, je ne pouvais me permettre de te voir souffrir ! C'est pour cela que je me suis jeté sur toi …..

Je sais que les jours vont être durs au début, mais il faudra que tu soit fort Rodney ! Cette cité a besoin d'un scientifique , et tu es le seul de cette galaxie à pouvoir la garder debout …enfin, maintenant que je suis partis, tu auras beaucoup moins de boulot !! Désolé, l'humour d'un mort est vraiment différent de ce côté …. Bref, sois courageux, et n'oublies pas…. Je serais toujours là, au dessus de toi pour te soutenir !!

J'espère ne pas t'avoir choqué, ou même mis mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas mon intention ! Mais vois-tu , si je ne le faisais pas là, je ne sais pas si la prochaine fois le courage y serait !!

Voilà, prends cette lettre comme un simple au revoir , je sais qu'un jour on se retrouvera, et là……je pourrais enfin te l'avouer de vive voix !

Je t'aime,

John !

PS: Fais attention à ne pas avaler de citrons, sois gentil avec tes collègues, ne bois plus de cette alcool que Teyla a ramené de son peuple, continus à être de mauvais poil avec Caldwell, en revanche sois plus aimable avec Radek, et pour finir….. Dis leur que je suis toujours là quelque part, à vous observer et que l'on se reverra !

*************

La feuille tremblait, ses mains tremblaient…..Ses yeux, déjà rouge par les funérailles de son ami, étaient remplis de larmes. Il ne pût en retenir une ! Une seule qui tomba sur la lettre…Cette lettre qu'il ne pensait pas avoir un jour ..

Rodney n'avait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose aurait pu se produire.

Quand il avait rencontré le militaire, il avait pensé que celui-ci était un de ces hommes qui vous regarde de haut et qui vous considère comme un intello, une personne qui ne mérite aucun respect…

Mais pas lui…..John était différent de ceux-là, et Rodney l'avait parfaitement remarqué. C'est ça qui l'avait attiré chez lui. John avait beau être un peu usant, il n'en était pas moins un homme à l'écoute, toujours présent en cas de pépin….tout comme cette fois….celle qui lui a coûté la vie

Le scientifique laissa sortir toute sa tristesse et sa colère. IL ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, lesquelles ruisselaient sur son visage. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Pourquoi John ? Pourquoi…

Autant de questions sans réponses…

L'homme, qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, venait de l'abandonner et de lui avouer son amour dans cette lettre. Il la tenait fermement, il ne voulait pas la lâcher….Il ne pût s'empêcher de la relire, encore et encore, dévorant chaque parole…Dans un pleure, Rodney susurra un « Je t'aime aussi », qui le fît s'écrouler littéralement par terre…….

Dorénavant, il devra vivre son amour seul…sans l'homme qu'il aime à ses côtés.

**FIN**

_Voilà...._


End file.
